


The Greater Good

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Santa did not like that Felix held the weapon and the fate of the world in his hands. He was far from worthy of it.





	The Greater Good

**Author's Note:**

> A personal interpretation of why Santa decided to help the people of Chorus.

It is true Santa had claimed himself neutral on the disturbance currently on the planet. He had little care in what happened to the humans.

But the thing that set him off was seeing the unworthy with the sword. The one he remembers as 'Felix' who did not pass the trial and bullied his way to owning the weapon. 

He would set off a reaction and destroy things in a manner he had no rights to.

Santa's programming wouldn't allow it. But he sees an opportunity with Locus. One who came so close to being worthy.

Who's mind could be swayed by a machine, like one he wishes to be. All that he needed to do was bend some of the truth between him and Felix. It would not be hard, they were toxic for eachother as is.

It is all done as humans would claim to be for the "Greater Good." Is that enough reason to twist partner from partner and force them on opposite ends? It would be easier on the Reds and Blues if so. And he did grow fond of the rightful True Warrior, Caboose. 

So it was settled. He projects himself to Locus and lets the plan unfold.


End file.
